


Sweet Revenge

by averagegirl07



Series: Dr. Reid and Dr. Moore [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagegirl07/pseuds/averagegirl07





	Sweet Revenge

Dr. Ashley Moore starred as the light reflected off of her diamond ring. She still couldn't believe she was engaged to Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU, or Behavioral Analysis Unit, with the FBI. They only met a few months ago but it felt like they had known each other for years. As she sat in her favorite spot of her favorite coffee shop in Quantico, VA, she surveyed her surroundings. From her corner, people passed by carrying their coffee and snacks for the morning. Her attention passed between her ring, all the people and deciding which ones could potentially be unsubs, or crazy serial killers. As her mind sifted through this, she was hit with the reminder of her torturous experience by the man who kidnapped her and almost killed her - all to get to the FBI and Spencer. 

She shuddered and noticed a few people were staring at her. She tried to relax but a silent panic overwhelmed her. She stood up, knocking over her chair and ran through the front door, running into a few people on her way out. She was suddenly claustrophobic and needed fresh air. The sun beat down on her skin. It felt warm and comforting, allowing her to finally relax some and the anxiety to start leaving. She slung her bag over her shoulder and decided to take a walk. She got halfway into her walk when she realized she was walking toward the FBI building. 

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a car was following her. Panic started to fill her and she reached absentmindedly for the small pocket knife in her shorts. 

“Hey!” Spencer yelled from the driver side. “Want a ride, Ashley?”

Ashley relaxed once she recognized the voice. “Sure.” She opened the passenger door as he stopped the car. “Hey,” she said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

“Everything ok?” he asked as he put the car in gear. 

Ashley just nodded. The panic was slowly making its way out of her body and as she relaxed, she grabbed his free hand It comforted her instantly. 

They pulled into the FBI parking lot 20 minutes later. As they walked in, Spencer asked Ashley again if everything was ok. 

She was quiet for a moment then responded. “They're still there.”

“The nightmares,” he stated. He stopped walking, pulling Ashley into a tight hug. “I understand. I was taken once by a guy who had two personalities.” Ashley glanced up at him, a little shocked. He hadn't shared that with her until now. “I still have nightmares.”

“I didn't know,” she whispered. 

He kissed the top of her head. “Come on. They're probably wanting to get started.” Ashley nodded and grabbed his hand and they walked inside. 

Garcia was gathering everyone up in the conference room when they walked in. They headed into the conference and took a seat.

“Alright guys. This is a new one for us.” Garcia stated as she brought images on the big screen and the others pulled them up on their tablets. “So, we are heading back to Vegas because there have been a string of hooker - yes you heard me right - hooker deaths. They have been spread over a period of years but for the past few months, they've been on the rise. The Vegas police department has invited us to help in this investigation as well as you, Dr. Moore.” Garcia smiled at Ashley, who sat by Reid. She felt uneasy with everyone looking at her but was glad to feel like a part of the team. 

“How did they connect them?” Agent David Rossi asked. 

“Good question,” Gracia stated. “I don't know. They will let you know when you get there. Also, they informed me that there was going to be some extra involvement but I don't know that either.” Everyone looked at each other with a curious look on their face, and as Garcia told them all to be safe, they grabbed their bags. 

“Do you have a bag?” JJ asked Ashley as she walked passed.

“It's in my car by the coffee shop. I left in such hurry I wasn't thinking. There's a lot on my mind.” Ashley looked at the floor, feeling awkward. “I hate to hold everyone up.”

“I'll give you a lift. It's not that far,” JJ offered. She had her keys in hand and was practically dragging Ashley through the bullpen. “Morgan, tell Hotch to hold the plane,” she hollered back as they went through the doors. 

When they got to JJ’s car and were on the road, JJ and Ashley were silent. JJ had noticed as they were going down in the elevator some faint scars leftover from Ashley's kidnapping and the torture she was put through. There were faint burn marks on her wrists and ankles from the electric chair and, even though she did her best to cover them up, JJ could still see the welts and scars the whip had left on Ashley's arms and neck. Her long hair covered most of her back which made her feel a little more comfortable but they would never go away. 

“Are you ok?” JJ finally asked, breaking the silence. She heard Ashley quietly sigh in frustration but she was worried. “I won't tell.”

Ashley knew she was talking about Reid. “He already knows.” It was so quiet but JJ heard it. “I told him on our way in. He picked me up about halfway there.”

“You weren't driving?”

“I drove to the coffee shop and was fine for a bit. Then it came flooding back and everyone was staring at me. I couldn't get out fast enough. The air and sun helped a little.” Ashley glanced at JJ. JJ was a good listener but Ashley knew she was deep in thought. “What?”

“Nothing. Uh, it may surprise you but we all have been in your shoes in one way or another. I was also tortured, same with Morgan and Hotch. I guess Reid told you about his experience as well.” JJ looked over to see Ashley nod and continued. “Emily was beaten and almost died. Hotch was stabbed numerous times and Morgan and I were electrocuted too. We all still have our nightmares but we know that there is someone who understands and will help us through.”

“What about Rossi?”

“He's the main supporter. As far as I know, no one's gotten him yet.” She smiled as she pulled up to the coffee shop. “Alright. I'll wait here.”

“Thanks,” Ashley said as she got out. She hurried across the street and unlocked her car. She pulled out her neon pink suitcase from the trunk and, with a heave, slammed it shut. The car beeped as she locked it. She quickly went inside and talked with the owner who was a friend of hers. He'd keep an eye on her car while she was away and with that, ran across the street with her luggage. “Gotta love him,” she laughed as she got in. “He asked about my ring today. He's a great friend. He wants to meet Spencer.” She smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

JJ laughed as she turned around and sped back to headquarters. “Do you think they'd get along?” Ashley just shook her head and laughed. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
(Read by Rossi: “Patricia Cornwell said, ‘Survival was my only hope, success my only revenge.’”)

On the plane, everyone continued to review the information about the disappearing hookers. 

Morgan looked at some pictures on his tablet. “The way the bodies are positioned and staged suggest the unsub has little control over them.”

“He may also have had a relative who did something similar,” JJ added. 

Garcia came on the little screen. “Hola my wonderful friends. Just got word that yet another poor girl was found outside the Palomino Club a few hours ago.” 

“Looks like our unsub is an attention seeker,” Rossi pointed out. 

Hotch agreed. “We should be there shortly. When we land, JJ, Emily and I will head to the station. Rossi, you and Reid head to the first crime scene and Morgan, you take Dr Moore with you to the newest scene. See if you can't determine a COD.”

Ashley nodded, a little nervous to be separate from Spencer but she knew she'd be safe with Morgan. She had felt Spencer tense up when Hotch said he'd be going with Rossi and she reassured him by taking his hand. They hadn't really been apart for long since Ashley was released from the hospital. Reid was more paranoid than Ashley but she didn't want to show her fear of being somewhere where he wasn't.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the most recent scene, Dr. Ashley Moore and Derek Morgan got out of the car. They both showed their IDs and were let through. She approached, and as she did with all the others she's seen, Ashley took everything in. The smells, sights, sounds. What the body looked like. The police were there already taking pictures but she would take her own as well. She stood by the tape while Morgan went to talk to one of the officers. She made her over to the body, surveying the ground around it. 

Trash littered the alley and the smell of drugs and stale alcohol stung her nose as she breathed. The body was mutilated so severely she could hardly tell it was even a person. The victim's clothes were covered in blood and you couldn't see where the blood ended and the torture started. Her clothes were shredded to kingdom come. Ashley knelt down to get a closer look. The smell of vodka was the first thing she noticed. Even with the blood and beginnings of decay, that was the strongest. 

Morgan approached from the other side. “No one saw or heard anything. The police asked around but didn't do any good.” Ashley just nodded, engulfed in her victim. “Did you find anything yet?” Again, Ashley shook her head, not saying a word. Morgan was puzzled. Dr. Moore always was a chatterbox around the dead. He knelt down to ground level. “Everything alright?” he asked gently. 

Ashley looked at him, gave him a weak smile and said, “I can't get back up. My knee.” Morgan chuckled and walked around to help. With a wince, Ashley stood upright again, using Morgan's big arms for support. “Thanks. I forget sometimes how bad my knee still is.”  
She flexed her knee, working out the kinks. After a few pops, it felt better. 

“So, let me guess. You'll know more once she's at the morgue.”

A small sound caught Ashley's attention just as she was about to respond. From a nearby dumpster, a rat scurried it's way from underneath. 

“Actually, this little fur ball,” she started, catching it with one hand. “is what i was hoping for. We can use the rat to determine the torture from the rat bites.” Morgan grimaced, which made Ashley laugh. “It'll be fine.” She walked over to one of the investigators and came back with molding. “Once he's sedated, i'll get a mold and compare.”

“Aren't there tons of these things here?”

“Yes but few rats come out during the day. Plus, I believe most rats teeth are about the same, despite what people think.”

“Alright. Well, I'll leave you with your rat and dead body at the morgue and catch up with everyone else at the station. An officer will be on guard.” Morgan started for the car but Ashley didn't follow. “What's wrong?” Ashley stood frozen, her eyes wide. “Right. Ok, I'll tag along but i'm staying outside.” 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Reid and Rossi stood perplexed at the first scene. It was a vacant warehouse in the middle of the city. How could no one see or hear anything? Easy answer. They hated the police. People everywhere avoided them like the plague just so they wouldn't be involved. 

Rossi walked around the warehouse while Reid stood near the area where the body was discovered. Nothing had been terribly disturbed so it looked like it did when it happened. The body had been outlined with chalk for them so they had a rough idea of how the body was placed. 

Rossi reviewed the pictures of the scenes from what the police had done earlier in the week. The poor girl. She was mangled and her clothes were torn to shreds. Her light brown was stained with blood and she was also missing a finger on her left hand. 

Rossi walked back towards Reid and said, “This is a hate crime. Don't you think?” 

Reid nodded. “Yeah. She's missing her ring finger. Did the other victims have that?”

Rossi went back through the notes. “No. Just her. I wonder why.” 

They decided there wasn't much more for them to see or analyze so they headed back to station. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Dr. Moore sat in the passenger side of the SUV to morgue while Morgan drove, following an officer. Ashley was to meet the city coroner to go over what she had found compared to the other bodies that were brought in. The coroner would assist Ashley in the autopsy of the most recent victim. 

Morgan glanced next to him, seeing Ashley stroking the rat she had caught. “You know that thing has rabies,” Morgan told her. 

“I'll just have vaccinate him now won't i?” Ashley said, holding the rat up to her face. “I think I'll name him...Steve.”

“Now it has a name. You're not going to bring that thing back with you to virginia are you?” Morgan snuck a few side glances while he drove. It creeped him out. 

When they turned into the parking lot of the morgue, Ashley gripped Steve tightly and hopped out. The coroner met her out front to help with the body. 

“Welcome, Dr. Moore!” he said delightfully. Dr. Nelson was an older man with a head full of white hair, rosy cheeks and glasses. He reminded Ashley of Santa Claus. 

“Hello!” Ashley smiled in return. “I hope you don't mind but i brought a friend from the scene. I thought I could see if he knows anything.” She held up Steve. Dr. Nelson laughed nervously and looked back at Morgan and the officer who just shook their heads. 

“Sure. Follow me.” Ashley and the officer followed him inside as Morgan pulled out to go meet up with the others. Hotch had called him on the way to the morgue that they needed him at the station. 

•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Emily handed Reid a tack to hang up the most recent victim's picture. They had been making a geographical layout to see if there might be a pattern to the killer's madness. 

As he hung the final picture, Morgan walked in and Reid jumped on him with questions. 

“How is she? Is she ok?”

“Whoa kid! Relax. She's fine but you may have some competition for this one.” He smiled as he walked passed to look at the board.

“What do you mean?” Emily asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

“She picked up a new friend at the scene. His name’s Steve.” Morgan watched as Reid's face went from confusion to concern then decided to not torment him more. “Yeah he's got dark grey fur and cute little whiskers and a pink nose to die for.” Morgan, Emily and JJ laughed as Reid turned toward some papers. 

“That's not funny Morgan,” Reid murmured, although he felt a smirk spreading across his face. He was glad his fiancé was feeling somewhat her normal self. He felt weird thinking that he had a fiancé. He'd never really had to introduce her to anyone before except his mother. She had been thrilled to meet Ashley, the girl he wouldn't stop talking about. Reid cleared his throat. “So, did she find anything out at the scene?”

“The girl wreaked of alcohol. She was obviously drunk when she was killed,” Morgan looked at the picture of his victim, then at the ones of the other two that had been discovered. “They had to be on the job when it went down.”

“On the job?” Emily asked. 

“Dancing. You know...at the club.” Morgan felt heat rising in his face as Emily and JJ stared at him. “What? Am i the only one who goes to clubs?”

“Those kind,” JJ joked. She stood beside Morgan, trying to figure out a connection. “We've been over these pictures and scenes but can't find anything. Spence? Have you come up with anything?” Reid was going back and forth through the reports that he didn't hear. “Reid?” JJ said again. 

The report he held fell out of his hand. “I think I have it.” He looked up at them. Hotch and Rossi walked back in then. “I think I have something.”

“You don't look so sure about it,” Rossi told him. “You look sick.”

Reid walked up to the board and starting circling things, his specialty. “What do you see?” Everyone looked closer but he was too impatient. “Blonde. They're all blondes.” 

“What about the third vic? She had brunette.” Emily pointed out. 

“Not originally. She was a blonde. Look at this photo.” He showed them a picture of a girl who was about 15, having fun with her friends. “It's the same girl. She dyed it.”

“What's the problem Reid?” Hotch asked. 

“Why does it always have to be the blondes,” Reid said, his eyes filling concern. Everyone looked at each other, wondering what the next move was. 

Hotch already had his phone to his ear. “Garcia, I need you to patch Dr. Moore through…Thank you.” He hung up and waited. A few minutes later, Ashley and Garcia came up on the screen. 

Ashley was elbow deep in the first victim as she spoke. “Hey guys. Sorry about the mess but thank goodness for hands free answering!” She laughed as continued on. “What's up? I promise I can multitask.”

Hotch saw Reid glare at Morgan as he snickered at the comment. “I have a request from you if the doctor could spare you for a bit.”

Ashley placed the stomach on the scale, wrote down the weight and placed it aside. “I'm sure he could spare me, right Dr. Nelson?” she hollered behind her. She turned back to camera. “Shoot. What'd you need?” As Hotch explained the situation, Ashley's face went from shock to utter terror as she dropped a scalpel into the open cavity. She saw Spencer's body language change drastically in the background. When he finished, Ashley belted in her head Are you insane?! but answered aloud, “Always up for a challenge.” 

“JJ and Emily will be there shortly to pick you up so wash up,” Hotch ordered and hung up. 

As Hotch hung up with Garcia, Reid exploded. “I can't do that! Send Morgan. He's better at things like this!”

“I need a young couple. Congratulations, Reid. You and your fiancé get to be married for a bit.” 

Hotch slapped him on the shoulder as Rossi handed Reid a mysterious bag. “Just your size,” Rossi smiled. “Hurry up. It starts to get crowded soon.”

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Ashley stared at the sleek cocktail dress that hung in front of her in the restroom of the morgue. How had they known her size? Emily and JJ waited outside, eagerly awaiting her. She could feel like subtle bass of the music Dr. Nelson was blaring downstairs in the basement. 

“Just put it on. You can do this.” she told herself. She stripped from her towel she had wrapped around her, undid the zipper, and stepped into the shimmering pink dress. She hadn't worn a dress in years and felt uncomfortable in the low V-neck outfit. The dress barely went past her thighs and the shoes they had given her...forget it. She was going to trip on her face all night. 

“Ash? You alright in there?” Emily asked through the door. 

Ashley muttered something under her breath before responding. “I'm fine,” she said nervously. She finished lacing the mile high black heels and slowly stood, catching herself before she fell. “If I end up with a broken ankle before this night is over, I'm coming after you guys,” she threatened as she opened the door. 

“Oh,” JJ said. 

“My,” Emily continued. 

“God!” Garcia said via facetime. 

Ashley tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she tried desperately to pull the dress farther down her legs. “Are you sure they wear stuff like this?” she asked uncomfortably. 

“If not, you're starting a trend you little firecracker you,” Emily said, walking up to her. “Spencer is not gonna know what hit him.” Emily messed with Ashley's hair as JJ quickly added a few things to her makeup. Garcia approved as JJ moved aside. 

“Aww! You're so beautiful! I wish I was there,” Garcia gawked. “But I have a killer to catch so, hook me up JJ.”

JJ attached a small camera that blended into her dress just above Ashley's clavicle. “This will let Garcia, and only Garcia, see what's happening,” she assured the shaking Dr. 

“If Morgan figures out a way to hack me, which is impossible, I will kill him!” Garcia stated. “Now let me just activate it here.” Ashley saw Garcia typing away like a crazy person. “Ok. We should be live.”

Emily came around in front to join JJ. “Hi, Garcia!” they both waved. 

“Ok. Go knock ‘em dead.” Garcia gave Ashley a thumbs up before logging off. 

“Real quick, here's an earpiece for you. Reid has one as well so if you get split up, you'll be able to communicate with each other.” JJ placed the piece in her ear. “Say something.”

“Will he hear me?” JJ nodded. “Uh, Hey, Spence. What's going on?” She heard his voice in her ear and smiled. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Reid entered into the Palomino Club, overwhelmed with the volume of music and people standing so close to each other. Morgan, Hotch and Rossi were in an unmarked van a block away, accessing security cameras to keep an eye on both him and Dr. Moore. 

“Are you guys sure this is a good idea? I don't think I belong here,” he said to them, feeling like he was yelling. He felt like people were looking at him for talking to himself. 

“You're fine kid,” Morgan told him. “Head to the bar. JJ said Dr. Moore would meet you there.”

Reid took a breath, nervous about the whole undercover thing again. He headed to the bar, hoping he'd feel more comfortable when Ashley arrived. 

As he ordered a drink, he heard Morgan say something in his ear but he couldn't hear what it was. 

Someone tapped his shoulder. “Hey there!”

He turned around only to choke on his drink. There stood his fiancé, or wife for the evening. He couldn't think of anything to say as Ashley walked up and kissed his cheek. Ashley smiled, knowing he was at a loss for words. 

She leaned in closer to his ear. “Is this what you're going to do on our wedding day?” She laughed, knowing the boys could hear her. 

“Umm,” he struggled for words. She was just so beautiful. “Wow! Uh, you're gorgeous.” Ashley breathed. He could talk. 

“Smooth, Reid,” Rossi said. 

“You don't look so bad yourself,” Ashley complimented. The bartender handed Reid his drink as Ashley told her, “Can I have the same thing, please?” The bartender and Reid both looked in shock at her. Ashley showed her ID and waited for hers. “Thought I’d go for something girly huh?” she said, speaking mostly to Morgan. 

As she picked up her whiskey, she turned to face the crowd. Reid saw her hand shaking and laid his on hers for comfort. “Let's see if we can find a table,” he shouted at her, leading her through the chaos. 

They found a table in the corner with a view of the club. The music was only slightly softer there but their bodies still thumped with the beat. 

“What's the plan again?” Ashley asked, looking around. The makeup hid her scars but the experience played in her head as the club kicked into high gear. 

“Honestly, I don't remember,” Reid said, knowing Hotch was going to be angry later. He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. They watched the club goers dance and flirt. Ashley noticed some seemed very young and figured them for the dancers. 

The music changed and screams erupted from all the females. It was like a Magic Mike scene. Male dancers stormed out and all the females shoved dollars bills at them, hoping to earn a special dance in return. Ashley squirmed uneasily in her chair as one eyed her almost immediately. The light from the show gleamed off her ring as she nervously tried to cover up. 

Reid told her to go with it, kissed her cheek and handed her off. He wasn't thrilled but not surprised either. She was a heartthrob in that dress. “I hate you, Garcia,”  
he muttered in the earpiece as Ashley was drug up on stage. 

Guys throughout the club whistled and threw dollar bills at Ashley as the guys surrounded her. She had given herself a pep talk before she got up there and winged it. A pole stood just to her right and a few of the dancers blocked it. She flipped her hair, pushed them aside, and did something she hadn't done in awhile but no one was to find out - pole danced. She had done gymnastics when she was younger and had remembered a routine that she put into a dance. 

Silence filled her ear as she performed, pulling some of the guys in with her. She pulled herself up onto the pole with music. She hadn't realized how flexible she was until that moment. She blocked out everything as she flipped, spun and danced. This was part of the plan right? she told herself. To draw out the unsub. She thought the music would never end Thankfully, she ended on a good move, cheers and whistles and more dollars being thrown her way. She was out of breath and her hair was in her face. The same guy that led her to the stage took her back to the table. 

“You have one hell of a girl there,” he told Reid, who was in complete shock as she sat down. 

The music started up again and Ashley, who hadn't really touched her drink, knocked it back in one go. She took Spencer's hand and put her head on his shoulder. 

“Don't ever let me do that again,” she said, the adrenaline fading. She shook horribly that Reid wrapped her in his arms. 

“That was quite a performance young lady,” a man said, approaching the table. “I'm Ian, the club manager and I must say, I've never seen a volunteer with that much charisma and energy. A lot of the ones we get up there are either so nervous they're statues or try to just get in their pants right there on stage.” He laughed but Ashley and Reid weren't impressed. Reid tightened his grip on her as Ian continued. “I'd like to have you as a main girl for the time you're here. I don't offer that to everyone but the really special ones.” He smiled at Ashley, who had a sinking feeling she didn't like. 

“This is our last night..” Reid started to tell him. 

“Sure,” Ashley butted in. “I'd love too!” She forced a smile and extended a shaking hand. 

“Great!” Ian exclaimed. “I'll see you tomorrow night! Be here at 5.” 

When he left the table, Reid was taken aback by her outburst. She knew it and grabbed her clutch and headed for the door. She exited into the chilly Las Vegas night and made her way toward the van. The cool air felt nice after her sudden cardio workout a few minutes ago. 

She rounded the corner as Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Emily and JJ got out of the van. Reid was right behind her, out of breath from running. She moved fast in those heels, he thought. 

She stood in front of everyone for a moment, letting them absorb the information and shock of what they'd seen. She felt so stupid for putting herself in this position again. She hated herself. She suddenly just wanted to cry. She wanted to go back to the hotel, take off the stupid dress, get a hot shower and cry. 

“i'm an idiot,” Ashley stammered, tears threatening to come. 

“You did what had to be done,” Rossi said, bending down to her level. “You know we need to find this guy.”  
Rossi gave her a hug. 

“Let's get back. Ashley, you can head back to the hotel if you want. The rest of us will go to the station,” Hotch said, Rossi and Morgan hopping back in the van. JJ and Emily went to the SUV a few feet ahead.

“Can Spence come with me?” she asked, Reid halfway in the back of the van. Reid looked at Hotch, knowing this was against protocol. Hotch nodded for Reid to join the girls. Reid made a beeline for the SUV, grabbing Ashley's hand as he passed her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily sat next to Morgan in the Vegas PD conference room. Rossi and JJ were examine the board while Hotch was pacing back and forth. The club owner wanted Dr. Moore back at the club to head the show in as little as 20 hours. They had to get her ready but she and Reid were at hotel, allowing her time to collect herself. They had to know for sure who Ian was and if he matched anything they had found, which unfortunately wasn't much. 

Garcia was back in Virginia working tirelessly to find anything that might connect him to the previous murders but was coming up empty. 

“I'm sorry sir. He's squeaky clean. Stays up to date with his credentials for the club, never lets his liquor license expire...he even runs background checks on everyone.”

“Could he run one on Ashley? If so, it could blow hers and Reid's cover.” Morgan pointed out. 

“Not to worry. I told her if they needed one, I had her covered.” Garcia typed away and brought something up on the screen. “Say hello to Lucy Smith, part time student/journalist. Nice huh?” Garcia smiled, proud of herself. 

“She definitely looks young enough to be a student. What about Reid?” JJ asked. “I'm sure he's got something on the internet.”

Garcia looked and blocked all sites mentioning Dr. Spencer Reid, even the engagement sites. “Done. No Dr. Reid exists.”

“Now we just need to find this creep,” Emily said as she and Morgan began the search for a profile. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The warm water felt amazing on Ashley's still shook up nerves. She finally washed her hair about ten minutes ago but didn't want to leave the warmth. Reid had been hesitant to just come into the room with her. He must've thought about it on the way over. It made her smile and giggle a little.

Reid sat on the bed that Ashley wasn't using. Her pink bag sat upright in the corner and some of the drawers sat partially open. Some clothes laid scattered on the floor and he noticed a book laying on the nightstand. He picked it up- it was a mystery/crime book by an author he didn't recognize. 

“Richard Castle,” Ashley said, startling him. He hadn't noticed the water had turned off or heard her come out. He blushed when he saw that she had a towel wrapped tightly around her. As he looked away, she blushed too. “Sorry. I was in such a hurry to get that stupid thing off I forgot to grab my pajamas.” She grabbed them off the bed went back into the bathroom. 

Reid tried to slow his racing heart but it only picked up. He'd never had these feelings before. He went to the air conditioner that was blowing cool air. He stood over it and looked out at the bright Las Vegas city below. Cars honked and he could hear the sounds girls stumbling down the block drunk. 

Ashley walked up next him, wrapping her arms around herself. Reid turned it down to where it was and stood upright. She turned and walked to her bed, grabbing an extra blanket. She had picked up her book and was reading. Reid absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair before joining her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan and Hotch had gone through the footage of the previous night a hundred times, trying to find the unsub they were looking for. They had ruled out the club owner, Ian and were still at square one as to who would want to kill young dancers. Garcia had been given the footage as well to go over with a fine tooth comb of her genius software but hadn't found anything. Morgan was on his fifth cup of coffee and Hotch had fallen asleep on the couch under the window. JJ and Emily walked in behind Rossi who carried coffee for everyone. 

“Rise and shine folks! Coffee's on,” Rossi announced as he entered. Morgan straightened up and nudged Hotch as he was handed another cup. Hotch took the cup he was handed and rubbed his eyes. 

“We need to really crack down today,” he mumbled, standing up. “Where's Reid and Dr. Moore?”

“I tried calling both of them but no answer,” Emily said, taking a drink. “Did you guys find anything?” Morgan shook his head. 

Reid ran into room, out of breath. “Sorry Hotch.” He looked behind him as Ashley came running in the building. “We didn't hear the alarm.” Morgan raised an eyebrow and smirked to himself. 

“Don't let it happen again,” Hotch said more stern than he had been a few minutes ago. “Now, Morgan and I have been through the footage as well as Garcia so Dr. Moore, we need you to keep an eye out for someone else who might be our suspect. JJ will help you get ready and the rest of us will canvas the areas around the crime scenes. Don't protest Reid,” he ordered as he continued. “Alright. We'll split up so we can cover more ground.” 

JJ and Ashley headed back to the hotel while the rest of the team headed out into the neighborhood. 

“You'll be fine, hun. I know you're nervous but it'll be fine,” JJ tried to reassure Ashley. 

Ashley laughed in spite of herself. “Yeah. Ok.” She looked out the window, watching the people go in and out of the casinos. 

“Is everything ok? You seem...anxious.”

“I'm not anxious. I'm…” She glanced at JJ and breathed. “I'm terrified.”

“You didn't look terrified last night. You looked like a natural.”

“JJ, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Promise?” JJ nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. “When I was younger, I was in gymnastics but ten years before I graduated with my doctorate in forensics, I danced. I was one of those wild girls.” Ashley let that sink in. She saw JJ’s eyes widen as she continued. “I needed to make money and at the time, I lived around here. This was the only thing I could think of and since I was a gymnast, kind of, it worked. I was good, i guess. Never had any complaints from customers and no one ever did or tried anything. One day, we found out that a friend of mine had been killed. They never caught him and i had gone to the scene one time and I wasn't affected by the gore. I decided I wanted to do something so I went into the field i'm in today and I wouldn't change anything. I love catching the bad guys.” 

“So this is a personal thing for you,” JJ said. “Do you think it's the same guy?”

“I don't know. I didn't really know what I was looking for at the time. They never caught him like I said so no one knows what he looks like.”

They arrived at the hotel and while Ashley changed, JJ roamed. “So, what'd you guys do last night?” she shouted. 

Ashley came out in sweatpants and loose top. “I figured they'd give me something to wear. And to answer your question, nothing. We sat here while I read. I may have read to him which was weird but fun.” Ashley quickly changed the subject. “So, are we leaving?” She had already grabbed her bag and just wanted to get this over with. 

Ashley and JJ met up with private instructor, Katie, at one of the local dance academies. She was stretching when they arrived. 

“Hey! You must be the student!” she gleefully said, giving JJ a hug. 

“Uh, no. Actually, she's your student,” JJ corrected, pointing at Ashley. Ashley waved, feeling awkward. 

“Oh. The officer said she'd be taller. No offense,” Katie said, reaching for Ashley's hand. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry. It happens,” Ashley muttered. “I'm Lucy. Um, so what do we do first?”

“First, we stretch. Got to work out those muscles.” Katie put some music on and grabbed a mat. She placed one on the ground next to her. Ashley followed her as she went through the basic stretches and even some she wasn't familiar with. By the time they were done with that, Ashley was already sweating. “You doing ok?” Katie asked. She handed her a bottled water and Ashley sucked it down. “Alright. Did you have a song in mind you wanted to do or have them pick one?”

“A song? Uh…” Ashley thought a moment then grabbed her phone and started scrolling, catching her breathe. “How about this one?”

“Never heard of it,” Katie stated and Ashley hooked it up to the speakers. A guitar riff flooded the room followed by a sudden heavy drum beat and more guitar. Halfway through, Katie had already figured out some moves to it. “Oh, I like this one.” She paused the music, the room falling into silence. Ashley's ears rung from the drastic change in sound. “Ok. Try to follow me. If you think of something, let me know.” 

They rehearsed for three hours, making sure Ashley had the choreography down before adding the music again. Katie stepped back and invited JJ to watch. As Ashley moved around the floor and pole, she felt free. She forgot how invigorating dancing and some gymnastics could be. As the song ended, Ashley had to slid down the pole before she fell. 

“Oh man. That was...fun!” she breathed. She wiped the hair out of her face. “I think i have it.”

“That's great but remember, you'll be in heels and a tight outfit, most likely a dress. Can you do that?” Katie reminded her. Ashley nodded and slowly stood up. “Good. Now go shower and I'll meet you at the club in an hour. There's a locker room with showers down the hall and to the right.”

JJ and Ashley thanked her for her help and headed for the locker room. 

⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️

Reid, Morgan, Aaron, Rossi and Emily canvassed the surrounding neighborhoods. Everyone they talked to had not heard of or knew anybody with their profile. They were looking for a handsome man, early 20’s - early 30’s, who hung out in the nearby clubs and was always flirting with a dancer or two. They had told everyone they spoke with that this man probably had a temper and was thrown out a lot but always returned regardless. 

No one seemed to care. They were running out of time and needed to get to Palomino Club soon. JJ had called Hotch and told him they were heading there in five minutes. Ashley had to finish getting dressed. 

“Thanks JJ,” he said as he hung up. “We'll have to go with what we have so far and hope that Dr. Moore knows something new.”

Morgan's phone rang. “Hello?...Oh, hey Dr. Nelson...Yeah...Ok. Thanks. I'll be there soon.” He hung up. “Dr. Nelson may have found something that links the victims,” he told Hotch. 

“Ok. Take Emily with you and call when you find out what it is. The rest of us will go to the club.” Hotch, Rossi and Reid got into one SUV while Emily hopped in the passenger side of the other and Morgan in the driver's seat. 

⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️

Ashley covered her burns with as much makeup as she could. Katie had asked what happened but Ashley dismissed the whole conversation, saying it was personal. Katie didn't ask about it anymore. JJ had taken Ashley's ring and stuck it in her pocket for safekeeping. If the unsub was here and knew of Ashley before now, the ring would only give her away faster. Ashley felt naked without it but had agreed with the logic. 

“Alright. Now, here's what I picked out for you.” Katie held up a slimming black and white dress with a small split up the right side. There was another V-neck in the front and about the same length as the one she had worn the night before. 

“Oh...Uh, ok.” Ashley stammered, taking the dress. “I'll go put this on...or try to anyway.” She headed for the changing room. The other girls were running around in their robes, hair half done and makeup everywhere. She slipped into the small area and put the dress on. Oh! This is not happening! she told herself and took it off. She left it in the room while she went hunting for something else. As she browsed the racks, one jumped out at her. She grabbed it without looking at the size and put it on. 

JJ and Katie were talking quietly when Ashley came back, several other girls following her. 

“That's not what I picked!” Katie complained, her eyes tearful. 

“Sorry. It just didn't look right so I found this one,” Ashley explained. She had picked out a stunning cornflower blue halter dress with a low cut front and open down to the middle of her back. The dress went down mid thigh with a slit up the left. 

“It fits perfectly!” JJ laughed, turning her friend. Ashley beamed with delight. “What shoes are you going to wear?”

Katie was already on it, even though she still pouted. “How about these?” She held up a pair of black pumps about two inches high. “They're your size i think.” Ashley tried them, using JJ for support. Katie was right. They fit perfectly. 

“Ten minutes ladies!” Ian announced over the loudspeaker backstage. 

“Alright. You got this. I'll be just off stage and everyone else will be out in the audience. You can do this!” JJ told Ashley, giving her a hug. “Just act like Spencer is the only one out there,” she winked. Ashley blushed and waited her turn. 

⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️

The club was crowded and it seemed noisier than it had the night before to Spencer. As he took a spot by the stage, he kept an eye out for anyone suspicious. He spotted Hotch on the other side of the club on the second floor and Rossi was by the exit. JJ was backstage with Ashley so she would be safe. He couldn't shake a nervous feeling he had felt since they left last night and it was only getting worse. 

Reid spotted Hotch on the phone and figured it was either Morgan or Emily calling with an update.

“Hotch?” Spencer asked into his ear piece. 

“JJ?” Hotch said in his. JJ didn't respond. She didn't have her earpiece. Hotch dialed her number. “JJ. i need you to check her wrist…Check Ashley's wrist. That's how he picks them. They were in a little club when they younger….Use a black light.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ approached Ashley, who was sitting in her makeup chair. “I can't do this, JJ.”

“Yes you can.” JJ knelt down and looked her straight in the eyes. “I need to check your wrists.”

“Why?”

“Do you have tattoo that only shows under a blacklight?” Ashley nodded. “That's how he's been picking the victims. He knows you have one but hasn't been able to find you. We think you're the last on his list.” Ashley gave JJ her left wrist and as she wiped the makeup off, JJ picked up a light. The burns from the chair had almost completely worn the tattoo off but JJ knew if it was dark enough out on the stage with black lights on in every direction, it would give her away. 

“What do we do?” Ashley asked, taking a deep breathe. She wanted to catch this guy so bad. 

“You go out there and dance. This guy was probably about your age when you started. Was there something you did specifically that would catch his eye and draw him out?” Ashley nodded. “Can you tell me what it was so I know what to look for and give the others a heads up?” 

Ashley told her that she would start to walk off the stage, turn around and wink at the audience. No one else would do that and if the unsub knew that, he would come after her. JJ let Hotch know and he relayed it to the others. Morgan and Emily were on their way and would cover the outside in case there was an exit not covered inside. 

Katie was right before Ashley and as she went on, she gave Ashley two thumbs up. Ashley watched as Katie twirled and flipped her hair while discreetly peeking around the curtain to see if she could spot the unsub or any of the team members. The lights were so bright that she couldn't see anything and went to sit back down and concentrate. 

She heard the music stop and cheers and whistling drifted backstage. There was no way she was going to get that reaction and get the unsub’s attention. Katie strutted to her seat and plopped down in her chair. 

“Wow! What a crowd!” she huffed. “They're going to love you.” Ashley just smiled at her, pushing the terror as far down as possible. 

“Alright! She was great wasn't she?” Ian announced. The crowd whistled and hollered. “This last dancer of the night I have saved for last. If you were here last night, you saw a volunteer with no fear…”

Ashley laughed. No fear. Yeah right!

“...This is her last night here and I thought she could show us what she's made of! Please welcome…” he must've glanced at her fake name JJ had told her to use earlier. “Lucy Smith!”

Ashley had grabbed a hands free headset mic and turned it on. JJ was standing nearby and quickly helped her attach it to her dress. JJ signaled she was on and Ashley signaled across the stage to the DJ. 

The music started and the guitar riff filled the club. Ashley waited for the beginning to end and lyrics to start, then put one foot in front of the other and began. 

“Where are the people that accuse me?” she sang. No one was expecting that in the club and everyone went silent. As she continued, she didn't pay any attention to anyone, just her dancing and singing. She flipped her hair and spun around the pole. She threw in a few extra things as the song ended and as promised, she started to walk off the stage. As she turned around and winked, the whole club went wild. 

She took a quick glance at Katie and JJ. JJ was happy for her but Katie looked irritated, like ashley had stepped in her territory and was readying herself for war. Ashley turned back to her audience and plastered a huge fake smile on her face. She walked backwards, very slowly so she wouldn't trip, off to the back room. There, she flung her shoes off and placed the mic on the table. 

The other performers pushed Katie out of the way to talk to Ashley as they were so impressed. 

“Lucy! That was amazing!” one said. 

“You gotta teach me some of those moves before you leave,” another told her. 

Ashley stood up, pushing her way towards JJ. “Look girls. I'd love to stay but I have to go change and get ready for my flight,” she lied. The girls hung back but Katie, who followed them outside. 

“What was that?” Katie demanded. “You didn't tell me you were a professional!”

“I'm not…” Ashley started. 

“Oh please. Don't give me that shit! You lied! Who are you, Lucy? Or is that your real name?” Katie glared at Ashley as JJ reached for her arm. 

“It is and you can kiss my ass for being better than a ‘professional’,” Ashley said as she started to walk away. JJ followed closely behind her, checking to make sure Katie wasn't following them. 

“This isn't over!” Katie yelled before she stormed back inside. 

The rest of the team joined them a few blocks away, which made Ashley glad because she didn't want Spencer to hear that conversation. She wasn't ready for him to know truth yet. JJ handed Ashley her ring back but Ashley told her to hang on to it, just in case.

“That was amazing! You really acted like you knew what you were doing up there!” Rossi excitedly said as they rounded the corner. 

“That was an interesting song but I loved it,” Morgan added. “And clearly no one expected a dancer to sing as well. Nice touch.” 

She walked past all of them to Spencer, who gave her a secure hug. She gave him the biggest hug ever and didn't want to let go. She was ready to relax and forget about this case. She saw Emily carrying her tennis shoes and put them on. 

“Why don't you go change and get some rest,” Hotch told her. “Reid and Morgan will come with you. I know this isn't like last time,” he added as Ashley began to protest. “But JJ said Katie sounded upset. As a precaution, here's some added muscle.” Ashley laughed as he motioned to Morgan. “I'm not saying anything is going to happen but you never know.” Ashley agreed. 

“Alright well, let's get you back so you can change into your comfy clothes,” Reid said, leading Ashley back to the car. JJ made sure no one was watching and went in the other van. 

⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️

Morgan sat on the bed closest to the door. He figured it would be better if she was farther from the door. He and Spencer were glad they weren't in a morgue and could sleep comfortably this time. Ashley had changed into her sweatpants and a shirt three times too big. She hopped on the bed so she was between Morgan in the one bed and Spencer next to her. 

Morgan had turned the tv on to fill the silence. The local news was on and they were talking about the murders. Morgan turned it up a few notches. 

‘Authorities are working with the FBI to catch the person responsible. The coroner has not released any information at this time. The FBI has released a profile of who they think could have done this.’ 

Hotch appeared on the screen during a press conference giving a possible description. Ashley listened and sighed when it changed to another story. 

“What's wrong?” Reid asked, putting his arm around her. 

“It doesn't seem like it's a man doing all of this. There was so much rage at the recent one Morgan and I went to. Even the ones from earlier in the week and a few years ago. The pictures show jealously and anger, as if someone…” Ashley stopped. Morgan sat up on the bed. “Holy crap! They were right in front of us!” She hopped out of bed and threw her shoes and jacket on. “Come on!” She pulled Spencer towards her. “We have to go back to the club!”

“Who is it?” Morgan asked, grabbing his keys. 

“I don't know for sure but I think I'm in the right ball park,” she smiled. Reid was right behind her as Morgan brought up the rear. Ashley didn't care if she was still in her sweats. She wanted to catch a killer. 

As Morgan drove, Ashley called Dr. Nelson. She explained to him what to look for and to confirm her theory. As he looked, she told Morgan and Reid what information she may have had. 

“I think it's one of the dancers. I'm not positive but it explains the rage and jealousy.” She listened to Dr. Nelson on the other end of the phone. “Great! Thanks. I’ll pass it along.” She was about to hang up then yelled, “Oh, Dr. Nelson? Can you find records from 20 years ago of another death that was similar?....I’ll explain later. Thanks.” She hung up and sighed. Reid had sat up closer from the back seat and Morgan took quick glances as he drove. 

“Why do you need something from back then?” Reid asked. 

“No reason. Just seeing if it goes back that far,” Ashley replied, pretending to be checking her email. 

“That was a specific time. Do you know something that happened 20 years ago?” Morgan said, pulling into the club. Ashley ignored the question and jumped out. Morgan and Reid caught up with her. “Ash, answer the question.” Morgan grabbed for her arm but she dodged him, opening the front door and loud music came flooding out. 

“Sorry folks,” the person guarding the front door said, stopping them. “We’re closing.” Morgan and Reid flashed their badges, saying they were with Ashley. He allowed them in and led them to the back dressing room. “There's been an accident so we're glad you're here.”

As they entered, Ashley couldn't get over the difference from just two hours ago. The room had been torn apart, like a hurricane had come through. Hairspray, makeup and clothes were strewn everywhere and the dressing boards some used instead of the stalls were toppled over and broken. A flatiron laid on the floor, on. Ashley was dumbfounded. She looked around and saw one of the dancers, Rachel, cowering behind a chair, crying. 

“Rachel? What happened?” Ashley asked, kneeling down. 

“Lucy!” she cried, throwing her arms around Ashley's neck. “Thank god you're here!”

“Who did this?” Morgan asked, coming up behind Ashley and showing Rachel his badge. 

“You're with the cops?” Rachel asked. 

Ashley nodded. “Who did this?” Rachel just burst into tears and sobbing uncontrollably. “Was it a guy?” Rachel shook her head no. “Was it a female?” Rachel nodded. “Was it a dancer?” Again, Rachel nodded. “Katie,” Ashley stated. 

“She went crazy shortly after you left! Sh-She said she would take back what was hers. I have no idea what that was supposed to mean.” Rachel sniffed and took the tissue Reid handed her. 

“Where's everyone else?” Ashley questioned out loud. 

“Some are out in the club at the bar, trying to calm their nerves but Katie, or whoever she is, took Jen. She said she would show everyone who's boss.” 

Ashley, Morgan and Reid looked at each other and knew they had found their unsub. 

⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️

Emily went to the morgue with Rossi as Dr. Nelson had found a new lead. He was pacing when they arrived. 

“I have a new development,” he told them as they came through the door. He looked tired and worn out from years of the work. “I've never had a case like this for years.” He wiped his brow with a handkerchief as he sat in his chair. Rossi and Emily walked over to him. Rossi had speed dialed the rest of the team and had them on speaker. “Dr. Moore had asked for me to look at a case that was unsolved about 20 years ago and I found a similarity.” He reached for his notes. 

“Why would she mention that?” Hotch asked on the other end. JJ was on her phone, talking with Garcia and passing info along. 

Dr. Nelson sighed. “Well…” he started, double checking his findings. “Is she with you?” There was silence on the other end for a short time before anyone answered. 

“What's going on, Dr.?” Rossi asked. 

There was a commotion on the other end with Hotch and Rossi, Emily and Dr. Nelson heard Hotch asking someone a question. “Dr. Nelson, what do you know?” It sounded like Morgan on the phone then. 

Dr. Nelson hesitated then said, “Dr. Moore was a dancer who had a friend who was killed about 20 years ago approximately the same way. The tattoos I asked about earlier, did she have one?” Someone on the phone answered yes then some yelling came through. 

⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️

“You were involved in this case back then?” Hotch yelled at Ashley, who stood her ground. 

“I wasn't involved! I had no idea what was happening!” she yelled back. 

“Ashley, don't lie to me! What do you know and how did you know the victim?”

Ashley was fuming. No one had seen her that way and she couldn't even look in Spencer's direction. She took some calming breaths, knowing everyone at the morgue were listening. “JJ knows already but I used to live here. Yes, i was a dancer when i was in high school. It was the only way to pay for college and still make a living. One day, a friend disappeared and they found her a few days later. I went to look at the scene because i was curious.” Her hands were trembling so bad but she pressed on, unable to look anyone in the eye. “I became a forensic anthropologist because the person who did it was never caught and I wanted to help. I wanted to catch the bad guys and bring closure to the victims families. My friends family has not had closure yet and I know they want it, even after all this time. It was Katie and I will find her.” 

There was no sound or whispering. Ashley could feel the tension in the room and knew that she was in trouble but she didn't care. Someone shifted their weight and another cleared their throat but no one said a word. She caught a glimpse of Spencer leaving the room and dread washed over her. The wedding and everything was off, she just knew it. JJ followed him, probably to try to talk to him. It was no use. 

“If you want me to leave, I will,” she said to Hotch, still looking at her hands. Hotch had told Rossi he would call them back and had Morgan leave the room and Garcia hung up. Ashley couldn't fight it anymore. Tears ran down her face in a flood. “You all hate me now.”

Hotch took the seat next to her. He sat there quiet for a while. Ashley couldn't read what he was thinking from his face. It looked the same it always did-an ever present scowl. 

“You should've said something days ago,” he told her. She just sniffed and wiped her eyes. “There is a protocol for things like this, i'm sure you're aware of…” Ashley nodded. “But we will deal with it later.” Ashley looked up at him. “I think you have an apology for someone.” His face changed to compassion and Ashley gave him a hug. 

“Thank you.” She stood and headed out the door. He followed her and found the rest of the group outside. It was hot outside and Ashley hadn't time to change out of her sweats. She has changed into a t-shirt she had left in the SUV from earlier that day. 

Without needing anymore than a nod, everyone headed back inside except Reid and Ashley. Reid stared at the street as Ashley joined him on the bench. She reached for his hand but he moved it out of reach. 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you,” Ashley said she looked the city in front of her. Reid didn't say anything. “I was going to tell you. I really was…”

Reid laughed. “When? When you were captured again? ‘Oh by the way, I was a hooker in my former life’?” He had never yelled at her before. 

She was taken aback for a minute. “Don't give me that! I know you've been using Dilaudid again.” Spencer shot her a look. “Yeah. I'm not stupid, Spencer. I'm a scientist. I see things you think I don't. What's going on with you? I thought you were clean!”

Spencer shook his head and looked her. He took her hands and pulled her close. He breathed hard and Ashley braced herself. “My mom isn't doing well. I don't know how to help and I've…I've been down. Really down for about a month now and I don't know…”

“You know I'm here no matter what. I can help you.” Ashley turned to face him. “We can get through this together.” She placed a hand on his face. “Please don't do this to yourself. I love you and I don't want to see you hurting.” She kissed his cheek and wiped a tear away. “No more lies.” Spencer looked her in the eyes for the first time since they arrived back at the station. He nodded, smiled, and pulled her in. She leaned in and embraced the long awaited kiss. Ashley pulled away 30 seconds later, remembering they were in front of the police station. She breathed, “Let's go catch this son of a bitch.” Spencer smiled, a little surprised at her wording. Ashley took his hand. “Together.”

“Together,” he repeated. They walked back inside, hand in hand, ready to catch a killer. 

⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️

The BAU and local law enforcement had narrowed down where Katie was keeping Jen. They surrounded one of the many casinos - The Venetian. Katie had snuck in Jen, saying they were there for the early morning show. Crowds had already gathered and made it impossible for the police to get through. 

Reid and Hotch went around the back with a group of officers while Rossi, Emily and Morgan went through the front. JJ and Ashley went ahead of them with Ashley as Lucy and JJ as her agent. JJ had demanded she be added and after JJ quickly showed they were FBI, they made their move towards the stage. Everyone waited for the signal and Ashley got to work. 

She entered the dressing room where no one but Katie and Jen resided. Katie was shocked to see her there and Jen was tied by her hands and feet in a corner, a terrified expression across her face. 

“What are you doing here?!” Katie demanded, getting up from the chair. She sported a small pistol that she probably stashed in a secret place that went undetected somehow. Jen tried to say something but Katie pistol whipped her. Jen cowered farther in the corner. 

“Katie. I need you to put that down,” Ashley said, with JJ close by but hidden. 

“Ha!” she laughed. “I know who you are. I knew you looked familiar when I first saw you. Lucy Smith my ass!” Katie crept closer with the gun. “You were there all those years ago! I figured it out when you turned back to the crowd. Only one dancer had that signature!” Ashley stood her ground even though she was having flashbacks from months ago. 

“You can't hide anymore, Katie. The place is surrounded.” Ashley swallowed her fear and took a step closer. Katie's eyes widen and the gun trembled in her hand. “That's right. The FBI knows who you are and what you did. I didn't catch on at first but as I looked closer and had some help,” Ashley put her wrist under the nearest black light. “I realized only one person could've done it.” Ashley walked passed Katie to Jen. JJ had crept closer and spoke softly, telling everyone to hold their positions. “You were always jealous of my group. Well played, Jen. You had everyone fooled, even me and I majored in looking for the almost invisible clues.” 

Jen untied the ropes and stood up, shoving Katie and taking the gun. “And I thought you were stupid.” Ashley looked up at her, Jen a couple inches taller. “How did I not remember that was your move?” She laughed out loud. “Look at you now. Working with the FBI.”

“I'm actually a forensic anthropologist. I dig up bones and discover what happened to them. And that's exactly what I did with the bodies you left behind.” Jen saw JJ emerge and pointed the gun in her direction. “I wouldn't do that. She has great accuracy and you would dead before you hit the ground.” 

Jen lowered the gun just slightly, realizing she was out of options. The crowd on the other side was growing restless and she had promised a show. Jen took off towards the stage with Ashley and JJ closely behind. JJ gave the signal as she went to help Katie. Ashley followed Jen out on the platform, screams erupting from the unexpecting crowd. Jen held the gun to her head but Ashley tackled her before she pulled the trigger. Morgan and Hotch were on the stage, handcuffing Jen as Ashley secured the weapon with Rossi. Hotch pulled Jen to her feet as Reid came up next to Ashley. 

“This isn't over!” Jen yelled as she was hauled away. Police rallied the crowd and cleared the casino for the day. The Vegas PD took Jen and Katie into custody. Katie would only be charged with possession of a dangerous weapon and Jen would go to jail for life. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

(Read by Ashley Moore: ‘Oh sweet revenge you've lied again. I find I can't get free till I release this vengeance that I seek. Forgive you the only thing. I wanna live I'm ready to be free.’ -BarlowGirl)

The plane ride home was quiet. Morgan, Emily and JJ fell asleep while Rossi and Hotch played chess. Ashley sat by one of the windows, watching the sun finish rising. Reid sat next to her, placing a cup of coffee in front of her. 

“You alright?” he asked, scooting closer. She was silent. He placed a hand on her back. “Ash?”

“I froze. I-” she wiped her eyes. “I should've done something else.”

“You did great. How did you know it was the girl?” Ashley just shrugged and took a sip of the coffee. “Do you feel better now that the killer is behind bars?” 

She shook her head. “Her family didn't get closure. They'll find out on the news and I won't be there to explain what happened.” Reid took her in his arms. He reached in his pocket and placed the ring back on her finger. 

“That's better,” he whispered in her ear. She smiled. They were on this journey together. “My mothers doing better.” He waited for her to answer and when she didn't, he looked down. She had fallen asleep. Reid smiled and kissed the top of her head and a few minutes later, was out himself.


End file.
